


Chan in a Can

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan was shrunk down from an accident in Hansol’s lab. He thinks it’s a huge problem, but his hyungs think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> (Early starting) birthday present for Channie!

“Hyung,” Chan pouted as he sat on the experiment table in Hansol’s laboratory, “are you sure this is safe?” His curly haired friend beamed proudly as he placed a helmet on the younger one’s head and strapped it tightly to his Chin. “Hyung…”

“Oh, relax, Chan!” Hansol smiled as he patted the helmet and pulled his clipboard as he assessed Chan.

The younger sighed. He was always the subject when it came to Hansol’s experiments. Though, the only ones who knew about the secret lab underneath their apartment building were their older friends. Hansol had no control over what his older friends would say and Seungkwan somehow managed to get out of the persuasion, so the only one left was the maknae.

After finishing the examination, Hansol went over to the controls after instructing Chan to lie down on the table. “Don’t move now, okay? We don’t want a repeat of that ketchup incident-”

“And to this day, I cannot look at a ketchup bottle without puking,” groaned Chan. He turned his head to see Hansol put his goggles on and coughs. “S-so… what are you doing to me this time?”

“Messing around with your DNA.”

“That’s sounds scary-”

“Well obviously,” Hansol snickered as he began pressing buttons in a sequence and pulled down a lever. “If it’s anything like that one time I tried to clone you, it’ll probably hurt.” Chan squealed frightened as Hansol grinned widely. “Don’t worry! If you end up not being able to walk around, we’ll get Mingyu hyung to carry you for a week again, okay?”

Before Chan could say anything else, he watched as the electricity flowed from the machine up the wiring, to the ceiling around the corner, towards the chamber above Chan that he was facing, and down to his helmet. He screeched, but blinked when he felt no sign of pain or agony within his body. Chan blacked out and the process was already done before he knew it.

Hansol went down from his machine and ran to the table. Shocked, he couldn’t see Chan in sight. “Shit,” he mumbled to himself. “Did I turn him invisible again?” He looked around the table to see if there were any signs of Chan’s existence, but the metallic table was clean. “Well… I guess I wouldn’t mind being the youngest-”

“Hey!” a small registered voice said aloud. “I heard that!” Hansol blinked and looked around and lifted the helmet up screaming as he saw a miniature Chan before his eyes.

“Whoa!” Hansol exclaimed, almost falling back on his bottom. He knelt up beside the table and examined his younger friend closely. “Incredible! I guess I shrinked your body instead of modifying it.

Chan pouted and stomped his foot on the table as Hansol carried him in the palm of his hand. The maknae was still frowning as he was brought to Hansol’s face. He punched the bigger one’s nose, which was the equivalent of a flick, causing Hansol to wince.

“At least I didn’t harm you this time!”

The youngest rolled his eyes and leaned his elbows on Hansol’s finger. “Well… we have to the the hyungs about this…”

Hansol groaned. “I already know what they’re gonna say--”

\--

“HANSOL VERNON CHOI!” Seungcheol screamed as the boys were gathered around in a circle in the living room, Chan sitting with his legs crossed on Hansol’s knee. “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?”

“Told you,” Hansol mumbled to the shrunken maknae on him.

Jeonghan ran his hand through his hair and shook his head disappointed. “Honestly, this might be the worse thing you’ve done to Chan…”

“And you’ve done plenty of wrong things to me!” Chan shouted as he looked at Hansol with an angry expression. The others, unable to hear his soft, high-pitched voice, asked Hansol to repeat Chan’s words. Chan rolled his eyes and laid his back on Hansol’s knee and whined. “How am I ever going to talk to the hyungs?”

Hansol blinked and looked over at Wonwoo and nudged him. “Hey, hyung… remember that one time I shrunk your headset before you played your computer game?”

Wonwoo groaned and nodded. “Yeah… my guild was never the same again after that…” Hansol asked if Wonwoo could quickly fetch it and his older friend did so, rushing back and Hansol placed it on Chan’s head. 

“Okay, Chan. Speak.”

“Uh--” Chan coughed. “Is this thing working?”

“Whoa!” Seungkwan gasped. “That’s incredible!” He hugged Hansol and rocked him around, causing Chan to cling onto Hansol’s jeans for dear life. “My best friend is so talented!”

Minghao tilted his head. “Hey wait… I thought I was your best friend--”

“MInghao! Not now!” Seungkwan scrunched his nose.

“That’s beside the point!” Seungcheol put his hands up trying to silence his younger friends. “Point is, Chan is still tiny--”

“He’s always been tiny,” Jihoon commented.

“Hyung, I heard that!” Chan whined.

Seokmin nudged Soonyoung and whispered. “He’s only saying that because now he isn’t the shortest one here.” The two snickered and shared a high-five as Jihoon glared in their direction.

Jisoo crawled over and looked over at Chan before putting his hand out and Chan crawled onto the palm. “Actually… this is pretty nice,” Jisoo cooed. “Aww, he’s so cute!”

“Hyung,” Junhui mentioned as he scooted closer to look at Chan, “you’re only saying that because he’s the same size as your anime dolls…”

“Figurines!” Jisoo barked back, causing his younger friend to move back surprised.

“Now that you mention it though,” Jeonghan hummed as he moved in towards the shrunken youngest as everyone else, omit Seungcheol, did, “this is pretty cool.”

With the tip of his finger, Jeonghan ruffled Chan’s hair, causing him to smile. “H-hyung!” he giggled.

“Aww, who’s baby are you?” 

“Jeonghan hyung’s! Jeonghan hyung’s!”

Everyone cooed in awe at how cute the smaller one was. Even Jihoon had to admit that Chan was adorable at this miniature height. Seeing that everyone seemed to be alright with it, Seungcheol sighed in defeat and walked over and had a closer look at Chan. “Well… this small stature does make him look a hundred times cuter… I guess this is alright…”

They all cheered. Seungcheol asked, or threatened by shutting down the lab, Hansol to come up with a solution to bring Chan back to normal. Until then, the members were assigned to sleep with the mini maknae each night to make sure they don’t lose him. Of course, the first night would mean the youngest slept with the eldest.

“Hyung,” Chan nudge as he slept inside one of Wonwoo’s beanies like a sleeping bag next to Seungcheol’s pillow. “Will I really be able to turn back to normal?”

“Hopefully,” Seungcheol whispered as he covered his mouth before he yawned. “Until then though, I guess we’ll all have to adjust.”


	2. No Pain, No Grain (Seungcheol x Chan)

With the sound of Seungcheol’s phone alarm going off, Chan could literally feel the Earth, or in this case Seungcheol’s pillow, shake underneath him. He woke up with his eyes wide open as he screamed and sat up straight. Looking over while he covered his ears, he saw that his gigantic hyung was still fast asleep. He whined as he crawled out of Wonwoo’s beanie and walked over to tap Seungcheol’s face.

“Hyung!” he screamed over the alarm’s music. “Turn the alarm off!” Chan practically felt his head discombobulate for the meantime, trying to hold his ground as he just watched his older friend continue snoring as if nothing was happening.

Seungcheol mumbled something in his sleep along the lines of trying to relax as a leader. Chan rolled his eyes and figured he had to venture to the phone by himself. He knew that his hyung was a heavy sleeper, but he didn’t know his snoring could be so loud. He climbed over the blanket draped over his older friend before sliding down it as he reached the device that almost made him lose balance. WIth a stroke of luck, Chan was able to turn the alarm off. Just in the nick of time, Seungcheol stretched his arms in the air and let out a loud yawn, Chan covering his ears and whining to himself. “Hyung!” he yelled.

The eldest slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them as he turned and jumped a bit when he saw the maknae. “Oh, so it wasn’t a dream… you really are small. Well, smaller than usual.” He snickers tiredly as he slowly sat up, the blanket falling off and revealing his bare chest. Chan squealed and covered his eyes as Seungcheol chuckled sleepily and put on his shirt.

Travelling via his hyung’s hands, they went outside towards the kitchen where Junhui was already making breakfast for the boys. The smell of ramen filled the air, a favourite scent all the boys shared. Bowls began to be distributed as Wonwoo kept telling Chan to jump on the buttons on the remote to find a channel to watch as they ate breakfast. They all began to eat soon after, quickly slurping and devouring their food. Junhui managed to use one of Jisoo’s anime figurine cups to pour soup in for the miniature maknae.

Chan was happily sipping his tiny cup on Seungcheol’s lap before squealing when his hyung decided to stand up while he was watching the television show. “Hey! I’m not done watching!”

Seungcheol snickered as he put his bowl in the sink. “Oh no, mister! You’re going to be working out with me!”

The smaller one gasped and pouted, remembering that it actually was his turn to train with the eldest. Seungcheol worked out with Seungkwan last week and Chan remembered how Seungkwan could barely crawl to bed when the two of them returned to their apartment. He gulped and his small body shuddered. “H-hyung… you have to go easy on me…”

“Oh, I know, I know,” Seungcheol grinned after he washed his and Chan’s dishes. He set Chan down on the counter and turned his back as he hummed and was getting something under in the cabinets. Chan watched as he saw his hyung move around the kitchen while humming to himself. His little legs dangled from the counter before Seungcheol put down a plate of halved, cylindrical rice cakes attached to toothpicks. “There.”

“Hyung… what is it?”

“Your work out equipment!”

Even Chan couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. He wiped his tears and went up to one when Seungcheol instructed him to do so. Chan tightly wrapped his fingers around the toothpick and tried to carry it, surprised by his own strength at how heavy it actually was.

“I didn’t tell you it was gonna be easy,” chuckled Seungcheol. The eldest kept counting repetitions as Chan finally gained the strength to lift up the rice cakes and bench it five times as he laid on an empty box of banana milk.

The shrunken one sat up on the box and let Seungcheol adjust the rice cakes on the toothpick as if they were metal weights. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a diminutive ripped piece of paper towel before looking up seeing Seungkwan and Hansol looking over at him and smiling widely. “Yah! Were you guys watching while hyung was training me?”

“You mean training you with the rice cakes we were gonna use for ddeokbokki tonight?” Seungkwan blinked, “then yes.” Hansol nodded in agreement as he sipped on his banana milk carton before placing it next to Chan, giggling at how they’re similar in height.

“Yah! What are you two doing?” Seungcheol called out as he came back from the bathroom. The young ninety-eight liners snickered before fleeing towards the living room. The oldest came back and put his palm out for Chan to walk on as if it were a platform, smiling when he saw the maknae collapse on his hand as if it were a bed. “Hey, this is just a warm up! Next, you can take a lap around the sink!”

“Hyung,” Chan whined.

“And then afterward, maybe you can go digging into the rice. I think Seokmin might have dropped his ring in there actually…”

“Cheol!” A voice called out from behind. Seungcheol turned, as Chan managed to peak his head up and see his Jeonghan hyung with a towel around his neck coming out of the shower. “It’s your turn to shower.” He saw the miniature maknae in the leader’s hand and hummed. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of Channie. He’s my baby after all.”

Chan rolled his eyes as he switched onto the Jeonghan platform, pouting when Seungcheol said that they’ll continue their workout plan the next morning. At least his painful workout torture was temporarily interrupted. Hopefully Jeonghan hyung was a bit easier on him for his smaller stature.

Now that he thought about it, he’s always wondered what it would be like to play with Jeonghan’s hair if he were the size of Jisoo hyung’s action figures.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, each chapter is Chan with one of his hyungs. (Featuring a terrible pun for every chapter title.)


End file.
